Never Changing Dursley Couple
by Heart Prisoner
Summary: in a nice Summer day, they met the Dursleys .. and it was anything but a nice meeting.


a short one-shot of Harry meeting the Dursleys.

* * *

It was summer, so of course the Potter little family will go out for some ice cream, and some summer shopping.

The Potter offspring asked to go to muggle London, and Harry Potter would never refuse them a thing.

Of course that doesn't mean that they're allowed to bully other people, or to be spoiled into

a very arrogant people,he didn't raise them to be a Malfoy nor into a Dudley.

After stopping for some Ice-cream to have a bit of a refreshment from the hot weather,

they entered a shop for some clothes. His little Potters were happy, and that was enough for Harry.

Looking around the clothes for something suitable for him,

he didn't notice the man who was looking at him with an open mouth and shocked eyes,

not until he heard his children running to him with a few clothes of their choices and their eyes met.

"Harry?"

A soft whispered question was heard by him. He didn't answer, because he was still

staring at his long-time-not-seen cousin. His children were looking between the two of them back and forth,

not knowing what's happening, and they didn't like that !

"you know him?"

"who's it dad?"

Their father didn't answer he merely smiled, shock of an unexpected meeting gone by now.

"How are you doing, Dudley?" he asked still smiling.

Dudley smiled back. " it's really long time no see! And I'm doing fine. I see you've children of your own"

"Dad?"

"oh yes," he looked at his children. "children, this is Dudley Dursley. My cousin"

Then looking at Dudley pointing at James "those are my Sons James Sirius,"

pointing at Albus " Albus Severus, " and pointing at Lily " and my little daughter, Lily Luna."

"nice to meet you, " bowing to him they greeted, though there was a not too friendly tone hidden in their greeting.

Their father has told them everything about the Dursleys and what they did.

But they know that their father doesn't like them being impolite even to those gits.

"nice to meet you, too" Dudley answered not really noticing their well hidden tone, Dudley was never bright after all,

and though he changed, his past mistakes were not forgotten by Harry, nor forgiven by the rest of the Potters.

"so, Harry, your wife didn't come with you?" Dudley was curious to know the women his cousin married, but

even he noticed the change of air that followed his Question.

There was a moment of Silent before Harry answered. " she died two years ago."

His face was emotionless, but his eyes spoke of a pain Dudley knew that he never

experienced in his past and he hoped to never feel in his future.

" Oh, I'm so-" that was all he was able to say when he was interrupted,

"Did you finish with your shopping, son?"

the voice that was loudly asking was very much familiar to Harry, and he was Not happy to hear it,

but before Harry could move to leave with his children, Vernon Dursley came into view followed

by Petunia Dursley nee Evans his maternal aunt.

"YOU!?" yelled Vernon, " what do you think you're doing with our son you FREAK! Get out of here!"

"nice to meet you too uncle Vernon, didn't know you were the owner of the shop." Harry answered Sarcastically.

"How dare you talk back to me, you bastard ungrateful freak, yo- OUCH"

starting his little tirade he didn't notice little Lily running toward him and giving him a hard kick on the shin.

"don't you talk like that to my Daddy!"

"you little brat, I'm going to make you regret being born!" he reached to Lily catching her hair,

but before he could do a thing to her, he was pushed on the wall of the shop

Petunia's screeches were probably heard in the next country, and people were staring at them,

but Harry didn't care, his hand was on his so-called uncles neck, and his eyes fixed on his uncles.

"Oh, try touching one hair of my children again and you wouldn't be able to have your eyes make

another one blink before you die!" his voice spit venom, and held a no-nonsense in it,

and Vernon realized … He wasn't joking.

"am I understood?" Harry asked.

Body shaking, and eyes drowning in fear Vernon nodded, and fell to the ground when Harry removed his hand.

Harry looked in the eyes of his Aunt, he ignored her tell now, and he wished that he kept ignoring her,

because mixed with the fear and horror in her eyes, the loath was very much visible ... It didn't surprise him, but it still hurt.

He moved to his daughter and knelt in front of her.

"are you all right?"

his voice was so soft and gentle that Dudley was taking aback by the sudden change.

But the Potters were not, they knew their father would never be angry with them, as long as they followed the rules he made.

And they never attempted to.

Lily nodded. And Harry smiled and stood walking away.

"Good. Now let's leave here darling, come on, James, Albus."

He looked at Dudley and bowed his head in goodbye and left the shop.

_Typical of Vernon and Petunia to never change, good thing I never had a hope for a better personality from them._

The Potters were gone, and Dudley never saw his cousin again.

* * *

Disclaimer : I don't own Harry Potter.


End file.
